echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Devastated Castle
The Devastated Castle is an occupied clan hall that is acquired by siege battle with NPCs. Lore The Devastated Castle is a castle that went to ruin because of the repeated battles with the Kingdom of Elmore. This large castle was built in order to deal with the invasions of Elmore to the north, Avella to the east and other invaders. The large outer castle walls were partially destroyed because of the war with Elmore dozens of years earlier. The inner fortifications were almost completely destroyed and the people living there were massacred. In particular, the invading army of Elmore put poison in the wells so that many residents were poisoned. Later, people said that this castle was a place of bad luck where spirits roamed, so no one went near. Gustaf Ken Benaheim, Mihail Ken Yotun, Ditrihi Van Kaiser: (Headless Knight) Sir Ken Benaheim, who was the commander of the Elmore army that carried out the gruesome siege for 100 days on the grand fortress. He disobeyed the order of the king to retreat and swore that he would stay to completely conquer the fortress. He resisted for another 30 days but in the end was defeated. As the envoy sent by King Van Halter closed in, he beheaded his two assistants and then committed suicide. Their corpses could not be returned to their country, but were thrown into a grave in an overseas country. They came back to life a few days later as headless knights and lead the other undead of the cemetery. Sir Benaheim occupied the once grand fortress and now reigns as an immortal king. (The battle to occupy this clan hall is carried out against these undead occupiers.)http://legacy.lineage2.com/news/chronicle2_01.html The Siege The siege is set up to take place with the NPCs every week, which is different from other sieges. The clan hall battle for the Devastated Castle is always defended by an NPC clan and the ownership to the castle is maintained for one week by the PC clan that is able to defeat the defending NPC clan and take the castle. Clan that wants to participate in the battle to occupy and acquire the clan hall must register to participate in advance. Participation in the battle to occupy takes place in clan units and only clan leaders having clans of level 4 or above can apply to register. Clans that already own another clan hall cannot register. The clan that had owned the Devastated Castle previously is automatically registered for the siege and the registration for the battle to occupy must be done at least two hours before the start time. Clans that participate in the battle to occupy the Devastated Castle cannot participate in another battle to occupy another clan hall or siege at the same time. When the time set for the siege starts, the area inside and around the Devastated Castle is designated as the battleground and the players that are already inside the castle are all kicked to the outside. Leader of the clans that are registered in the battle to occupy the castle can build a headquarters.The rules of battle during the battle to occupy the castle are the same as ordinary sieges except for the fact that everyone is on the attacking side and not on the defending side. However, even if the headquarters are destroyed or an unregistered character enters the battlefield and is killed, players are not restarted at the second closest village like in a siege. A battle to occupy lasts for one hour and the clan recorded as having contributed the most to killing the head NPC of the Devastated Castle becomes the owner of the clan hall. If the leader is killed, the battle to occupy ends immediately. If no clan is able to kill the leader within the time period, the Devastated Castle continues to be occupied by the NPCs until the next battle to occupy.http://legacy.lineage2.com/Knowledge/clan_halls.html Notes Category:World Category:Lore